The Vampire's Wife
by bluemoon255
Summary: Bella was a sad and lonely girl who was suffering in silence but everything changes when she meets the golden eyed man and finds out that vampires and mating were not just made up stories.
1. Chapter 1

I know you all were expecting 'my other half' update. Sorry for that.

Today as I was going through my computer documents I saw this chapter that I wrote sometime last year and decided to post it.

Now all you have to do is to read and tell me if you want me to continue this story (don't worry about 'my other half' as it will always come first even if I decided to continue with this one).

The starting it little sad but don't worry everything will be fine soon. Also, it kind of has Bella as damsel in distress so if you don't like that sort of thing then this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I like it so much that I keep spinning stories with its characters as four books are not enough for my daily dose of Edward.

* * *

They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Is that really true? Then again it depends on people. Some become stronger and some just get lost. Unfortunately I fall in the latter. My name is Bella and this is my story.

I was born in a small town called Forks to the chief of police Charlie and his then wife Renee. For them I was a drunken mistake, one that destroyed their life, the one who trapped them in marriage.

They first met while Renee was passing through Forks. Their brief encounter affected them greatly but everything changed when Renee got pregnant. They married quickly for the sake of the baby.

Though she was happy for a while, Forks began to become depressing due to the lack of sunlight which led to disagreements and quarrels.

When I was about a year old they divorced not able stand each other any longer and I became a living proof of their failure.

My mom hated me with passion because she saw too much of Charlie in me while my dad felt like I had too much Renee in me. Then again they saw what they wanted to see.

My dad was not into showing affection much so I actually don't know whether he ever loved me but he never hurt me, not even verbally but all that changed when he met Sue.

She was his dead friend's wife. She hated me with passion.

When Children find that their father is remarrying, they wish for a step mother who is just like their own mother.

I was in the unlucky few who knew that they were the same but not in a positive way. Both hated me with everything they had.

I sometimes wonder why my mother gave birth to me when she was planning to hate me so much. Then again she was a brainless woman who just went with the flow. Maybe she thought that having a child was also a rite of passage.

Sue was a good looking woman who could make my father do anything including ignoring me. There was no physical abuse but sometimes words could cut you more than what a knife could. Then again what do I know?

Sue knew that my grandmother had left me the house that we lived and also some money which was not much. But she believed that I was lying and there was a huge sum of money waiting for me in a secret account that only I knew.

Since my dad didn't have a good relationship with his mother, he didn't know anything about the will which only angered Sue further.

Stupid lady didn't even have the commonsense to see that my grandmother was just an average lady with a small job. How much could she save after all?

Sue and her brother Billy wanted the house which my idiotic father had no idea of. He just saw the good in her and bad in me.

I don't know why they were so interested in the house as it was nothing grand, just an average two story one. Then again they lived in a shed at the reservation. For them this one would be like a palace.

Billy's son Jacob was a pain of my existence. He was two years younger than me but that doesn't stop him from staring at me nonstop. He was creepy and the worst part was that Sue encouraged him.

She wanted me to marry him even though I was only eighteen. Now you may ask why I was still living with Charlie if I was eighteen but you have to understand that I had nowhere else to go or had much money with me.

Whatever money I got from working at Newton's went straight to my share in the house expenses which my step mother insisted saying something about being adult. Stupid bitch knew if I had enough money I would just run away.

I did not touch the little money that grandma left behind so that I could use it for emergencies because I knew damn well that my family won't spent a penny even if I was on death bed.

My next pain comes in the form of Sue's daughter Leah who also hates me, no wonder there. I don't know what her problem was. She had everything that I didn't; even a father in the form of Charlie but the way she hated me you would think it was vice versa.

Her brother though was nice but too bad he lived in Seattle with his aunt. Good for him anyway. His poisonous family would turn him into one of them if he had stayed here.

School was no better either. I had absolutely no friends. Most of the students thought that I was a freak, courtesy of the wonderful lies that my cheerleader step sister had spread.

She even told everyone that I was the one who killed Mrs. Cope's Cat which was absurd as I had never even seen the stupid cat even once.

It didn't help that I wore black which I could not help as my clothing options were limited. I preferred them as they were easy maintance and color doesn't fade easily.

Now my classmates think that I was a real life version of Michael Myers. To tell you the truth I sometimes wish it was true so that I could at least kill my step sister without any remorse but alas I was a softie crying even if I hurt an ant.

So I became a social pariah.

I was so lonely and suffering in silence that even my nightmares were black and white.

I wanted to be strong and tell everyone to just fuck off but again I was plain scared.

Some may say why can't I just make myself strong but to tell you the truth I don't know how to do that. Then again not everyone can be Lois lane.

I was literally falling into the depth of depression. I had no hopes or dreams not even when I slept.

Not a day passed without me crying myself to sleep after hearing harsh words from my family including my dad even though I did whatever they ask me to.

I often wonder how someone can be so cruel to their own flesh and blood. Then again some people were just not human.

The only bright spot in my life was the time I go to la push beach.

The sound of waves was always soothing. I sit there for hours every Saturday when rest of the family goes to visit Seth in Seattle and returns only on Sunday night.

Today was one such day. I was sitting on the blanket which I brought with me since last time sand was everywhere even unmentionable places after I tried to rustle a ball that a girl threw at me.

It was a cloudy day so there were only a couple of people on the beach.

As I sat on the blanket I could not help but think about my life. When my fellow students were enjoying their life I was sitting here wallowing in self pity.

I didn't know what to do. I always wanted to go to college and become a writer or a teacher but I didn't have much money left and student loans were expensive.

I sat there for hours watching the waves caress the shore. I didn't know that I was crying until a pale hand offered me a kerchief.

I looked up to see a handsome man standing near me.

"Hey you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said wiping my eyes hurriedly.

He did not move from the place but stood still staring at the ocean.

I took a moment to study him. He was pale white with dark circles around his rich golden eyes.

The color of which puzzled me. I didn't know golden eyes existed until I saw him. May be he was wearing contacts. But who wears golden contacts?

Then again people do crazy stuff all the time.

I had never seen him before but there was a familiarity in him as if in the bottom of my heart I knew him.

There was something about him that was pulling me to him. As time passed I felt this intense need to just be near him which I could explain why.

"May I sit?" he asked gesturing to the blanket.

"Sure."

As he sat his shoulder brushed mine. Suddenly everything changed. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at him.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was, disconnected from me in that second and floated up into space.

But I was not left drifting as a new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was him the golden eyed man that held me here now.

* * *

A/N: pls review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did the mutt would have died a horrible death.

* * *

"did you feel that? What was it?" I asked.

The golden eyed man gave me a beaming smile.

"Yes I felt it love but I can't tell you what it is without telling you who I am. So let's start over. Hello, I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I am Bella and I am not going shake your hand until you tell me what that was about."

"Bella… beautiful name for a beautiful woman though I am disappointed that you didn't tell me your full name when I gave you mine." he said giving me a small pout making me laugh.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Happy?"

"Immensely. Isabella ….God's promise."

"huh?"

"your name means God's promise."

"oh."

"so tell me Bella why were you crying?"

I let out a sigh.

"Long story,"

"I have got time."

"You know what, first tell me what happened earlier and I will tell you why I was crying."

"Fair enough. But before I tell you what it was let's do an experiment."

"huh?"

"Experiment silly, like you do in school, you know to prove a hypothesis."

"I know what a experiment is." I said with mock anger.

"Ok genius. Now you sit here and I will walk away for few minutes and you have to tell me what you feel."

"ok" I said even though I didn't know what he was trying to do.

He stood up and started walking. Suddenly I felt the loss and pain as if I was losing something valuable. The desperation and sorrow I felt was so intense that I could not take the feeling anymore and cried out for him.

Within seconds he was cradling me in his lap and relief washed over me.

"What was that? Did you do some voodoo or something?" then I remembered how fast he came back as if he flew.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked totally confused.

"I am very fast Bella, Faster than any known car."

"How?"

"Our kind is fast Bella. We are not like you."

"Your kind?"

"yes my kind. Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No" I said truthfully as I was really not afraid. I loved him which was weird because I didn't even know him. He was stranger, a stranger with beautiful golden eyes.

"Are you super human?" I asked making him snort.

"Well I have super speed and also super strength but I am definitely not human. Are you afraid now?"

I shook my head telling him no.

"Are you from krypton?"

This time he laughed, a deep down amused belly laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." I pouted.

"Sorry baby."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. Did he just call me baby?

"Close your mouth Bella or else flies will make a nest in it."

I shut my mouth with a noise.

"So answer to your question, I am not from krypton and before you ask I was not bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Ok fine I give up."

"Bella, these are all superhero stuff. But what if I'm not the hero? What if I am the bad guy?"

"Well you do kind of look like Lex Luthor." I joked

"What! Take it back, take it back." He said with mock anger.

"Ok fine. You don't look like him. You look like Kal-el. Happy?"

He just gave me a cheesy smile making me laugh.

After my laughter died down he became serious.

"Bella, my skin is pale white and ice cold. I never eat anything. I don't go out in the sunlight. That is your clue"

"a snowman?" I joked

"Do I look like a snowman to you, silly Bella?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I need more clues"

"Ok, let us combine all my clues, ok? I am impossibly fast, and strong, my skin is pale white and ice cold. My eyes change color. I never eat anything. I don't go out in the sunlight. Now tell me your guess."

"a fallen angel?" I asked, this time sincerely.

He gave me small smile.

"no Bella, I am a vampire. Are you afraid?"

I shook my head no. I knew I should be afraid but I was not. He never hurt me and something in my heart told me that he would never. I felt safety and love in his presence unlike any human I had ever met.

"Are you going to eat me?"

"Vampires don't eat, Bella. We drink."

"Ok fine. Are you going to drink me? Now I feel like a martini. What I meant was, are you going to drink my blood?"

"no love. I don't drink human blood. I drink only animal blood."

"Have you ever drunk human blood?"

"Yes but it was long time ago?"

"Was it tasty?"

He laughed.

"for us, yeah."

"How old are you?"

"now that is a loaded question."

"huh?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, I am twenty one."

"Oh, how long have you been twenty one?"

"Since 1918."

"Oh god you are old."

"Did you just rhyme?"

I gave him a sheepish smile.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Well I was dying from Spanish influenza and my doctor who was a vampire changed me to save me."

"Well that was…thoughtful." I said making him snort.

" how can you come out during the daytime?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Bella, there is no problem in coming out during daytime. That is just a myth"

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth."

He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't  
sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that.

"At all?"

"Never."

"so what happened earlier?"I asked.

Now he looked nervous.

"Bella, vampires change only once in their life time that is when they meet their mates. We mate for life which means there is only one mate for us. When we meet them everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. When we feel it, our mates feel it too. You are my mate Bella that is why you felt it."

* * *

A/N:please review to let me know what you think( A Smiley face is more than enough).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did Aro would have died a painful death just for thinking of harming the Cullens.

* * *

"Edward, what exactly does being your mate mean?" I asked confused.

Now he looked more nervous but even though a part of me was afraid of his answer, a larger part was happy that someone cared enough to get nervous about what I would think.

"Well…mate is your other half. It's the same us being my wife in human world."

"I am your wife in vampire world?" I knew that I should panic but all I could feel was happiness. I realized that I loved him so much that words like wife and marriage began to take new meanings.

"Yeah. Are you alright with it?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I am happy about it. I know I met you only a few minutes ago but I feel this intense connection towards you and something tells me that I would not survive if something happens to you." I admitted.

He gave me huge smile as if he had found the greatest treasure in the world.

"I know love. It's because of the mating bond. When we find our mate we feel the connection. It is very strong. The love that I feel for you is eternal." He said with a smile.

Did he just say love?

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. You are my life now, Bella."

I knew he was telling the truth because I felt the same. I loved him more than anything even though we met only a few minutes ago.

I could not even imagine being apart from him even for a second.

"I love you too." I whispered looking at my lap afraid of his reaction.

Suddenly I felt him shift. When I looked up, his face was so close to me that I could feel his breath.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me. It was as if he was pouring all his love into it.

It was sweet and wonderful and the happiness that I felt was beyond anything I had imagined.

As I pulled back to take a much needed breath, I saw my own love and happiness reflected in his eyes.

"All these years I have imagined probably a million times what it would be like to kiss my mate but nothing compares to this."

He said hugging me close to his chest.

"Is it weird to fall in love so fast?" I asked.

"Time has nothing to do with love, Bella. You love when you feel love. There is no time limit for it. Sometimes it takes years and sometimes in a blink of an eye. That is the beauty of it. Besides I have been searching for you for a long time."

"You were searching for me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I was. Bella, as I told you before, a vampire feels content only when he finds his mate. So we all search for them. It is easy for some but unfortunately I was not among them. I searched for you all my life. In fact today I was so frustrated that I thought of stopping my search and just wait."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided that if there was a mate for me, she would find me no matter where I was. And look what happened." He said with a beaming smile which I returned.

"How did you find me?" I asked curiously.

"I always loved the beach. The waves are soothing. So I thought of spending the day here since it was cloudy."

"You like cloudy days?" I interrupted making him snort.

"No Bella. It is not that. Sunlight makes our skin sparkle."

"You glitter in sun?" I laughed hard.

"Bella…" he pouted

"Sorry, you caught me off guard. Please continue."

"So I came here to just relax. Then as I was walking along the beach, I saw you sitting here and felt this intense need to hold you and comfort you but I didn't want to scare you. So I thought I could talk to you. When I saw you crying my heart broke. To tell you the truth, I never realized that you were my mate. But once our bodies touched I felt the mating connection."

"Edward, why did I feel pain and desperation when you walked away earlier?"

"It's because of the bond we share, Bella. Mates feel pain when they are apart. They can also feel each other's emotions."

"Emotions?"

"Yeah. Like when you are happy I feel happy, that sort of thing."

"Oh"

No wonder I felt so happy.

"So Bella, tell me, why were you crying?" he asked.

I sighed and told him about my family. I was not sure why but I wanted him to know everything. Maybe it was the mating bond that made me bare my soul to this beautiful man.

I saw him loose his calm many times as I was telling the story and for some reason I was happy that I now had someone who cared enough to be angry at the people who hurt me.

"Bella, I am sorry for what happened to you. I feel like finding them and just tearing them to pieces." He said getting more angry.

I placed my hand on his to calm him down.

"I know Edward but its ok. They are not worth it."

We were silent for a few minutes, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"What happens now, Edward?" I asked.

"It's up to you love. I am happy with anything you want."

I knew that he was completely truthful. I knew he would do anything for me as I would for him.

"Forget about what I want Edward and tell me what you want?" I asked.

"Bella, if I had my way I would marry you today and tie you to me in every way possible. I would take you to my house and give you all joys of life. I want to make you the happiest woman on earth, Bella."

My eyes filled with tears. No one had ever cared for my happiness in my entire life then this man comes and my whole world changes. And the best part was that I could see the sincerity and love in his words through our connection.

"Let's do that Edward." I said without any hesitancy. I knew it was impulsive then again I didn't have much to lose. If by marriage I could keep this man forever, I was more than willing to do that.

"Really?" his words were full of surprise and excitement.

"Yes Edward, but I don't understand why you want to marry me if I was already your wife in vampire world."

"Bella, I want you in every way possible which includes human way too but are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret it."

"Edward, all my life I had been the good girl, always thinking hundred times before taking a decision, caring for my unloving family and doing whatever they asked me to and look at my life now.

So yes I am sure. And it is not because of my bad life or anything. It is because I love you. Call me crazy but I love you with every fiber of my being even though I met you only a few minutes ago. I cannot even imagine being apart from you even for moment and if by marrying I can keep you forever, I am more than happy to do that."

"Bella, you don't have to marry me to keep me forever. I will always be with you no matter what"

"I know but I want to call you my husband, you know legally and all that." I said with a smile.

This time he smiled from his heart.

"I love you, baby girl." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I said and I kissed him.

This time it was more hard and passionate making us both moan with pleasure.

"So Baby girl, huh?" I asked once my heart beat returned to normal.

"Yeah baby girl. Why? Don't you like it?"

"I love it, sweetheart." I said making him smile some more which in turn made me laugh.

"Ok then that is settled. So you want to marry me, huh?"

"So very much."

"Ok then. How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why tomorrow? I thought we were marrying today?"

"Bella, I am not taking you to the courthouse or Vegas. You are the love of my life and you deserve a beautiful wedding. Don't worry about anything I will make all the arrangements."

This time I was the one with the beaming smile. I was really touched by the fact that he wanted to give me a beautiful wedding and not a Vegas drive through one.

A single tear fell from my eyes when I thought how lucky I was to find this man.

"No more tears baby girl." He said kissing it

"There is one more thing I want to discuss with you Bella"

"Ok"

"I want you to teach your family a lesson."

"huh?"

"you heard me love."

"But Edward, I don't want to go back. I just don't want to see them again."

"I know love but I want them to suffer at least a bit."

"Edward…."

"Bella, they hurt you and I am sitting here without tearing them to pieces only because of you. So you are going to show them that what they did to you is not acceptable. Bella, this type of behavior should not be forgiven. They were emotionally abusing you and abuse of any type is not acceptable in my book so you have to show them the same pain that they inflicted on you."

"I don't know Edward…."

"Bella, you can and you will show this town that just because you are lonely and alone doesn't give them the right to behave like they behaved towards you."

"But…"

"No Bella, you are going to be strong and you are going to make them experience the same pain you did. Don't worry you will not go back as Bella swan but as Bella Cullen, wife of business man and millionaire, Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Rob! May your life fill with happiness and love!

Happy mother day to everyone! May all your life fill with happiness and love too!

Thanks for all the reviews and hope you like this chapter. Pls review to let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

"You are a millionaire?" I asked surprised.

"Bella, I am a vampire with a lot of time in my hands. Money is never an issue for me."

"Oh"

"Yeah, in fact I own half the businesses in Seattle alone."

"Oh"

"What's with the 'oh'?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Does money make you uncomfortable?"

"A little." I said honestly.

"It's ok, you will get used to it."

We were both silent for a few minutes. I was sure he was giving me time to take everything in.

"Bella, there is one more thing I want to discuss with you. Do you want to be like me?" he asked ending the silence.

"Huh?"

"Become a vampire." He clarified.

"I …" I didn't know what to say.

"I don't want you to freak out. I just wanted you to know that if you choose to be like me, I will gladly change you but if you want to stay human, I will support that too."

That is when I really started to think about it.

I realized that he was frozen in time. He would never age or die whereas I was a human and a very accident prone one too. I realized that if I remained human, I could easily die with my accident prone tendencies. If I was lucky, I would get a few more years but eventually I would age and die. In both cases, death was inevitable.

It terrified me to think about being away from him even if it was death that causes it; and just like that I was ready. I was ready to face the unknown because I knew he would be right beside me.

When I told him this, he looked beyond happy. He gave me a beautiful smile which made him look more like a Greek god.

He told me that he wanted me to wait for few more years before changing so that I could enjoy my human life a little longer. I was reluctant but agreed when he told me how he wished he could enjoy some human experiences. He wanted me to never have such a longing for doing simple things.

He excused himself to make a call and left me there to enjoy the beauty of the waves. As I relaxed, I felt as if the weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Until now, I was alone in a sea of people. With Edward, I knew that I would never be alone again.

He came to my life in a blink of an eye and changed it upside down. He gave me the one thing that I longed for all my life- an unconditional love. A love that was so pure, innocent and beautiful that it could only be otherworldly.

He gave me hope for a better future and filled my numb mind with colorful dreams. He became my sun, my moon and stars within a few minutes of meeting.

"Love, I called my sister. She assured me that everything will be ready for our marriage tomorrow." He said as he sat behind me and hugging me close to him.

"Your sister?"

"Yes my sister. Her name is Alice. She is a tiny little thing with raven hair and golden eyes. We met a couple of years after I was changed. She was alone and so was I. From that day onwards she was my sister." His eyes were filled with love and his lips had a smile when he talked about her.

"Tell me more about her." I asked curiously.

"She is really sweet. She can see the future so she is the one who warns me about the weather. She is the only family I have." I could feel the love he felt for her through our bond.

"Does she have a mate?"

"No but she says she will meet him soon, though for her, 'soon' might be a decade or two. She is very excited to meet you."

"I am excited too."

We sat there for a few more minutes talking about his life with his sister before deciding to go to his house which was located just outside Seattle. I wanted to go home to get some clothes but Edward stopped me. He told me that he wanted me to return to Forks as his wife which made me giddy.

We walked towards his car, a beautiful black Volvo, holding hands. He opened my door making me blink in surprise. I didn't know that people did that nowadays, but the gesture made me feel special nonetheless.

As soon as I entered the car I was hit by the smell of leather and Edward. I could not resist myself from taking a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell.

He took my hand in his once again and held it the entire way making me very happy. I could see that he was happy too.

"This is where you live?" I asked in wonder as I looked at the mansion that stood in front of me.

"Yeah…"

"But you said you and your sister lived alone." I asked confused, not understanding the need of such a big mansion for only two people.

"Yes love, we do. As for buying such a big house, it reminded me of my own in Chicago where I lived with my parents."

Even though he had a smile, I could see sadness in his eyes. I hugged him close to me not able to stand it any longer. After all, an angel should never be sad.

Suddenly the large door opened and out came a beautiful woman with bright eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Bella, you are here!" she screamed running towards me and hugging me like a lost friend.

I was surprised by her reaction towards me.

"Let her breath, tinker." Edward said all the while laughing.

"Bella, I am so happy that you are here. We are going to be best friends." She declared as she pulled me inside along with her.

She led me straight to the kitchen without even giving me the time to breath.

"sit." She said practically pushing me into a chair. I could hear Edward's laughter from behind making me forget my nervousness.

"I know you are hungry." she said placing a plate of sandwich in front of me.

That is when I realized I had not eaten anything the entire day.

"Thank you, Alice. But how did you know that I was hungry?"

"I had a vision of you passing out." She told me in a matter of fact way, making me blush.

I started eating as Alice sat next to me.

"Bella, I need to make some arrangements for our wedding. I will be in my office. If you need anything, just call me." Edward said as he kissed my forehead before walking away.

"I am so glad he found you, Bella. He was alone for so long that he almost lost hope of finding you." Alice said after a few minutes.

I didn't know what to say but Alice was not bothered by my silence.

"He is a good man, Bella. He is a great brother too. He gave me a family when I was alone. I know he will love you unconditionally." She continued.

I was sure she would have had tears in her eyes if she was still human.

"I know." I said finally.

My own eyes filled with tears as I thought about how lucky I was to meet him. I was also touched by how welcomed I felt here.

"Hey, no more tears."

"I am sorry, Alice. I just…"

"It is ok, Bella. I know it is overwhelming. You are my sister now. You can tell me if you want me to give you some space."

More tears fell as I heard her words. I had never felt so welcomed by anyone including my own family, ever in my life.

Alice hugged me as I told her this. I told her about my family. She looked furious when I told her how they treated me.

"Bella, they are not your family. They hurt you intentionally which a true family never does. Look at me. We are your family now. We love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Thank you Alice." I said sincerely.

"You are welcome. Now come on, I will give you a tour of the mansion."

I felt happy as I walked with Alice who was holding my hand and swinging it as we explored the mansion. Finally she led me to a small room. I could not believe my eyes when I saw that the room was filled with wedding dresses hanging from a rail across it.

"Alice…"

"Don't look so surprised, Bella. Every girl should experience the beauty of finding their perfect dress. I know we don't have the time to roam around the city for your dress so I brought the stores to you."

"Alice, this is…" I could not express my emotions in words so I just hugged her with all the might I had.

"Thank you so much. You are the best sister that anyone could have."

"You are welcome, Bella. Now enough with the water works. Come on, let us pick your wedding dress." She said pulling me along with her as she ran towards the dresses.

We laughed and cried as we tried them on. Well, I cried while she stared. Anyway, it was the most fun I had in ages.

After finding the perfect dress she hugged me and led me to a big door.

"Go ahead. Edward is waiting for you." She said kissing my cheek and dancing away.

As I opened the door, I gasped at the sight before me.

The room was filled with thousands of red roses making it look like it was a part of a romance novel. Candles gave the room a soft glow, making it more beautiful and magical.

But my attention was taken away by the man standing in the center of it. He was handsome before, but in the glow of the candles, he looked more other worldly.

I blinked a few times to see whether I was dreaming. I was so captivated by him that I didn't realize that he was walking towards me until he was right in front of me.

He took my hand in his and led me to the center of the room.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed my fore head.

He then dropped to one knee.

"Bella, before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very Dark, but there were stars…points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. You changed my life in a blink of an eye. You breathed life into my dead heart. You made me feel human once again.

Bella, it's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With you I feel like I can finally begin. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment, forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I was so overcome with emotion that I could only nod my head vigorously. A brilliant smile lit his face as he saw me nod. He kissed my hand and gently slid a beautiful ring on my finger.

He then hugged me closer and kissed me hard, making me dizzy.

"I love you." He whispered once again as he pulled back.

His words brought me joy, his arms around me gave me a sense of security and in his eyes I saw forever.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay and also for not responding to the reviews. I was not well. Anyway thank you for the reviews and the encouragements. Hope you like this chapter. Pls review to let me know. As always, a smiley face is more than enough :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a little nervousness and lot of excitement. I knew it was my wedding day but a part of me was still afraid that it was all just a wild dream.

I could not believe how yesterday I woke up cursing my life and today I was thanking every deity on earth for it.

I lived a life with so much hopelessness and despair that I never even imagined anyone could ever rescue me from the hell that I was living in. Then suddenly, one day, he was there, my Edward, changing my life upside down and making me once again believe in fairytales and happily ever afters.

I never knew love until I met him. He changed my dreams, my hopes and my whole life within few moments of meeting. He gave me a reason to live.

I was brought back from my thoughts by the knocking on my door.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice said walking into my room with what I assumed was my breakfast.

"Oh Alice, you shouldn't have." I said trying to get up.

"Silly Bella, you are my sister now and as your sister, it is my right to spoil you as much I want." She said with a beautiful smile.

My eyes filled with tears hearing her words. When I first arrived, I was afraid of her treating me like how my family did but she surprised me with her love and acceptance.

"Oh no, no, no. this won't do. We are the Cullens and Cullens don't cry. Well, we, I mean, Edward and I, cannot literally cry but that's not the point. So no more tears, Belly."

"Belly?"

"Yeah. It's my new nick name for you. Do you like it?" she asked. I could see her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Alice, I am just glad that you like me enough to give me a nickname." I said sincerely.

"I don't like you, Belly. I loooove you." She said giving me loud kiss on my cheek making me laugh.

"Now, enough with all this heavy stuff. Today is your wedding day and so we are going to have fun and you are not going to think about stupid negative things, understood?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and gave her a hug which she returned happily.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and soon it was time to get ready for the most important event of my life- my wedding.

As I sat in front of the mirror, I could not help but wonder what my family was doing. I was sure that they didn't even know that I was missing as they would return to Forks only in that evening from Seattle after visiting Seth.

I wondered whether they would take the time to report it or just be glad to get rid of me. Then again, I was their personal maid so they must miss me at least at the time of dinner or when they are looking for clean clothes.

I was once again brought back from my wandering thoughts when Alice started combing my hair.

"Why the sad face, Belly?" she asked.

"Oh, just thinking about my family. I bet they don't even know that I never returned home yesterday."

"Some people are like that, Belly. I know they are your family but I don't think they deserve even a thought from you."

"Edward thinks I should make them feel the same pain that I suffered."

"Well, if you ask me, I would say Edward is right. Belly, you are not the heroine of a daily soap opera who takes crap from everyone and still be forgiving like some sort of mother Theresa. You are human with emotions and pains. Your ex- family, they didn't think twice before taking your childhood away from you or making you work like their personal slave. They made you feel worthless. They did not care about you then why should you care about them? So I say, you go there and show the son of bitches what happens when you mess with the wrong person."

"Ex- family, huh?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yep, ex- family. On second thought they should never be called family even with an 'ex' in the front. Belly, I know you are scared but it's ok. Everyone has fears but you have to understand that you are no longer alone. You have us. We will support you always."

"Alice… I don't know what to say…. Thank you…" was all I could manage to say trying hard not to cry.

"Bella, how many times do I have to remind you that there is no need of thanks?" She said with a mock glare.

We were silent as she did my hair. I knew she was giving me time to control my emotions which were all over the place. I was grateful that she didn't push me to talk about it.

"Ok, your hair is done. Now it is time for your wedding dress." She said making me stand so that she could ease the dress over my hair and make-up

I could not help but gasp when I looked at my reflection in the mirror as she fastened the long line pearl buttons up on my back. I no longer looked the plain old Bella. I looked beautiful and most importantly, happy.

"Belly, you look beautiful." Alice said hugging me from behind.

I took a deep breath to control the emotions once again. Thankfully, Alice distracted me.

"Ok, now, for something blue….here…" she said placing a small white box in my hands.

I opened it gently to find two heavy silver hair combs with dark sapphires clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

"It's something old too. They were Edward's mother's. He wanted you to have it."

"Alice…are you sure?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Belly, you are his everything so yes, I am sure and so is he." She said taking them from me.

She then stepped up and quickly slid both combs into my hair under the edge of the thick braid.

"Now something borrowed… here…" she said placing a white garter in my palms and of course I blushed making her laugh.

She took it from me and ducked under my skirt making me squeak. This earned me another round of laughter. She caught my ankle and yanked the garter in place.

She then stood up and examined me with those golden eyes.

"Perfect" she said with a bright smile which made me smile along with her.

"Belly, I need to get changed. Will you be alright?"

"I will be fine. Now go." I said pushing her out of the room.

As soon as Alice left the room, I started feeling nervous. I was not nervous about marrying Edward as I knew he was my soul mate and I also knew that he loved me unconditionally. But I was nervous about becoming a wife. All my life I was a disappointment to my parents and everyone around me. The scars they left in my heart were making me doubt myself.

"I knew leaving you alone with your thoughts was a bad idea." Alice's words brought me back from my thoughts.

I turned to look at her and was awestruck by her beauty.

"Wow" was all I could say.

She just laughed at my reaction.

"Ok, it is time, so forget all the stupid things that you were thinking and smile that beautiful smile of yours. Yeah...just like that….perfect" She said giving me two frothy white bouquets.

"Come on" she said pulling me along with her downstairs.

Alice stopped me as we reached a large door through which I could hear music and people chattering. She then took my hand in hers.

"Belly, I know life was not easy for you but today, everything is going to change. Today, you are starting a new life and I am really happy that I get to be part of It." she said hugging me carefully as not to wrinkle my dress.

"Now, I know mostly fathers walk the bride down the aisle but can I do it, as your sister?"

Her question caught me off guard and my emotions were no longer in my control and tears rolled down my cheeks. I hugged her with all my might, taking her by surprise.

"The dress, the dress" she screamed making me laugh through my tears.

"Thank you Alice" was all I could say when I pulled back.

After she successfully helped me control my tears, she adjusted my makeup and we were ready to go.

As Alice pushed open the door and I was greeted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin draped chairs to find unfamiliar faces staring at me in unison. But all my eyes could focus was the man who stood at the end of the aisle.

Nothing could have prepared me for the vision of him, dressed in tuxedo, waiting for me with that beautiful smile of his. I no longer cared about the beautiful decorations or the unfamiliar faces around me. The only thing that mattered was him.

I had waited for a long time for someone to love me unconditionally and today, I had him, standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me patiently.

I realized I could not wait any longer to tie myself to him in every way possible. Suddenly the aisle felt too long and the march too slow and I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Finally, I was there, standing in front of the golden eyed angel who was everything to me.

Words could not express the gratitude and love I felt towards him. The words of the priest were lost in the background as I looked into his eyes. I was so immersed in him that he had to squeeze my hand when it was time for me to say the vows.

The rest of the ceremony passed similarly with me trying really hard to savor each and every moment and not getting lost in the man standing beside me.

His eyes reflected his love and his kiss was like a breath of life, welcoming me to a new world filled with happiness and hope and I found myself forgetting everything else once again.

The wedding flowed into reception party which was held in the huge backyard of the mansion. It was beautiful with each and every tree decorated with thousands of fairy lights and flowers serving as fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars.

Edward held me close as he introduced me to several guests who congratulated us. I could feel so much sincerity and warmth in their words that I wondered whether Edward handpicked them for our wedding by reading their thoughts.

After taking turns shoving cake in each other's faces and earning laughs from everyone around, Edward pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance and I was twirled effortlessly under the glow of the canopy of lights.

Gentle breeze caressed us, as if saying their greetings as we swayed in the slow music holding each other as close as we could. The moment was so beautiful and perfect that I wished we could stay there forever.

We were brought back from our bubble by Alice who informed as that it was time for us to leave. So, after a lot of hugs and kisses from everyone around, we were off to our honeymoon.

%%%%

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay (again) and for not responding to the reviews. I am getting married (on sept 2nd) so everything is little crazy in my RL but I will try my best to update regularly. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and for loving my story. Hope you like the chapter. Pls review to let me know :)

This is the fourth time I am uploading this chapter. hope it works this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

I was nervous, very nervous. It was my first night with my husband and I was sweating bullets. I had never even properly talked to a boy in my entire life and today I was going to share a bed with one. I didn't know what to do as my heart beat sped up.

"Bella, why don't you freshen up while I bring you dinner?" Edward said kissing my forehead as he came into the room. His close proximity somewhat eased my nervousness but it was not enough to calm me down completely.

I was feeling ashamed of my reaction. Here I was married to an amazing man who loved me unconditionally and I could not even behave properly on our first night together. He even bought me an island for god's sake and this is how I was repaying him.

Yes, you all heard right, my husband bought me an island and named it isle Bella as our wedding present.

I smiled as I remembered how I was about to pass out when he first told me about it as we rode in a boat to reach the said island.

Since it was already dark when we reached it, I could not really see much except for the cottage which was bathed in light as Edward flipped on the switch. I gasped as it was the most beautiful thing that I had even seen. I smiled thinking about how I let out a squeak as Edward lifted me in his arms.

"Bella, would you like some salad too?" Edward's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Sure." I said shakily as my nervousness returned.

"What is the matter love? You are shaking like a leaf."

"Oh, I..." I didn't know what to say but Edward being the wonderful man he was understood my fear as he watched me closely.

"Come here, love." He said pulling me close to him and kissing my forehead.

"Forgive me Bella. I was so wrapped in my own feelings that I forgot to think about yours."

"Edward..." I started but he cut me off by giving me a small kiss.

"Bella, I know you are worried about being with me but before you say anything let me make one thing clear. We are not going to do anything that you are not comfortable with. Okay?

I could only nod not knowing what else to say.

"Fine then, go freshen up while I get you dinner ready." He said with a wink and disappeared.

The night passed with us talking about our lives and sharing a few kisses. When it was time for bed I slept in his arms making me a very happy girl.

A few days passed and with each passing day I grew more comfortable with him. We talked about his life before turning into a vampire. He told me about his parents and how he wished I could meet them.

With each passing minute I began to understand him more and more and with understanding came more love which I was beginning to have thoughts of expressing physically but Edward always restricted our physical contact to just kissing and cuddling.

His close proximity was raising emotions that I had never experienced before but I was still afraid of being intimate with him. But everything changed on one rainy day.

The day started sunny as usual so I decided to relax at the beach while Edward went hunting in the nearby forest. But as soon as I reached the beach it started to rain heavily soaking me from head to toe.

For some reason I did not feel like going back and stood there just enjoying the feeling of rain drops falling on my face. I almost jumped when I felt Edward's arms around me.

I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me with a strange expression on his face. As we stood there in the rain I could not take my eyes of him. I could feel electricity between us making me wonder whether it was the mating bond which was bringing such an intense reaction in us.

As I stared into his now darkened eyes I felt like he could see into my soul. Gathering some courage I slowly rose on my toes and kissed him. I was thinking of a small kiss but Edward had others ideas. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body.

As soon as my warm body touched his ice cold one, I was struck with sensations that I never felt before. It was so intense that I was starting to feel an ache within me for being closer to him.

Soon he lifted me in his arms and walked back to the cottage still kissing me deeply. He walked straight into our bedroom placing me softly on the bed and looked into my eyes as if asking permission.

I gave my reply pulling him close to me. We kissed for what felt like hours while our hands explored each other.

He slowly lifted my top kissing every inch of skin which exposed as the cloth slid up. He unclasped my bra and stared at my breasts making me blush so hard that I knew that i was redder than the tomatoes. He slowly squeezed them with both of his hands making me gasp.

He then took one in his mouth and sucked while his other hand played with the other. This continued until I was out of breath.

He then started kissing downwards running his hands all over my body. When he reached there he looked at me once again as if looking for any sort of hesitation on my face. Satisfied with my reaction he continued an exploration.

"Edward…" I called his name in a whisper as he continued to explore my body.

I was getting impatient and started tugging on his shirt. He understood what I wanted and undressed himself. Soon we were both naked and I could feel my blush spreading to rest of my body.

"So beautiful …." He murmured as he continued to kiss me all over my body.

I shivered as his cold body wrapped around my hot one. When he finally slid into me I was uncomfortable but the sense of fullness over powered anything else I was feeling.

As we lay in each other's arm I knew that my life was forever changed.

* * *

Remaining days in the island was the most fun that I ever had in my life. Edward was the perfect husband making me feel like a princess.

Tears rolled down my eyes on the day we said goodbye to the island to return to Forks.

"We will be back soon, my love." He whispered to me as I stood with him looking at the island disappearing as our boat sped away from it.

As we sat in the plane I starting to get nervous thinking about what was waiting for me in forks. I wondered once again whether my family was even a bit concerned about me.

I counted the days and realized that I was gone for two weeks. My mind started to think of all the gossips which would have spread about my disappearance.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at my husband who was sitting peacefully near me with a small smile on his face. He looked so content and happy that it made me realize that nothing else mattered to me but him. I f he was near me I could face anything.

Once I had my epiphany, the journey became much more pleasant with both of us talking and teasing each other.

As we reached our house which was more like a mansion, I saw Alice waiting at the door. She ran to us as we got down from the car and hugged me closely.

"Let her breath, tinker." I heard Edward call out from where he stood behind the car unloading our luggage.

"Oh shut up. I just missed her." She said lovingly.

"I missed you too, Alice."

She then hugged Edward who was now standing beside me.

"Missed you, tinker" he said sincerely.

"liar." she said playfully.

"Oh, come one, you know I could not spend even a single day without missing you." He said teasingly.

"Sure, sure. Now stop teasing and come with me so that I can show you guys your new room"

She then led us to a room which was on the first floor. It had modern furnishing but also looked like it belonged to some fairytale with a large bed and a beautiful fireplace. I was so mesmerized by the room that I didn't even realize that Alice was still talking.

I was never into materialistic things but that day I wanted to just stand there and admire our room forever but unfortunately we had many things to discuss.

Alice left as to freshen up which led to another round of love making in our new bed. After taking a bath together we met Alice downstairs.

"Bella, your family has filed a missing report on you but don't worry I took care of it. I wrote a letter in your handwriting to forks police department that you willingly got married and were on your honeymoon. Your dad wanted to look further into it but I don't think it was out of love for you. He was mumbling about how Sue was going to kill him if he did not get hold of the money from your grandmother's account and something about a house."

I wanted to scream hearing this. I didn't know my father was stupid enough to think that there was much money in that account. He knew that my grandmother was not well off then how he expected her to leave a large sum of money was beyond me. Then again, his stupid wife could make him believe in Santa if she wanted to.

I also didn't know Sue's fascination with the house. Maybe she just wanted to make me homeless.

I sighed once again.

"Don't worry love; everything is going to be fine. If you want to leave just say the word and I will take you anywhere you want to go."

The offer was very tempting but I wanted to face my problems without running away. I was scared before but with Edward and Alice I knew I could face anything now.

"No Edward, I want to stay here. I want to make them suffer at least a bit of what I suffered." I said with determination.

So we decided to live in Forks but Edward insisted about Alice going to school with me so that I won't be lonely there. As far as my family was concerned we decided to make our grand entrance the next day at my old house before Charlie leaves for work.

* * *

A/N: Happy new year guys! I know I was absent for about four months and sorry for that. Got married and shifted to a new house. It was hard at first to get everything under control and I had no time left for anything else. Now that I am settled somewhat I am updating again. Hope you love it. Pls review to let me know.


End file.
